Konoha High
by DarthEon14
Summary: A boy from Sunagakure moves to Konoha, where he is enrolled into Konoha High. Multiple pairings. Mainly OCXOC, but other pairings as well.
1. First Day

The school bell rang and I sighed.... The first day of a new high school would be hell..... OK I should probably start telling you who I am. My name is Dylan. I won't tell you my last name, because it doesn't matter.

ANYWAY!!!!!

I walked into my first class and was met by glaring eyes. I could just tell the thoughts going through the other kid's minds. "Who's this new kid?" or "Oh great, we got a newbie.... I hope I don't have to show him around." This was going to be an interesting 4 years.  
I sat down at an empty seat in the back and waited for the teacher to show.  
At 10 minutes after class had started a person with gray spiked hair come through the door with his face buried into an orange novel. The teacher sat down at his chair and looked up from his book and said "Ah the new kid. Come up to the front please and introduce yourself." I thought "Ah f***..... Couldn't I just introduce myself from the back?"

I walked up to the front and said "Hey, I'm Dylan. My last name is of no importance, so don't bother asking me." A couple of the kids rolled their eyes and then went to talking to their friends. "This kids kind of weird." "I know right?" I heard a couple kids say. "OK well that is all I'm going to say up here. If you want to know anything else, ask me in private." I saw a really cute girl smile a bit and then go back to a book she was reading. I then sat down at my seat in the back and continued with the class.

After class, Kakashi-sensei, who was my teacher for that class, called up the girl that smiled at me earlier and talked to her for a few minutes. I was collecting my stuff and getting ready for my next class when Kakashi-sensei called me to the front.  
"Dylan, this is Autumn. She'll be showing you around the school this week. Is that OK"  
"DUH!!!!" I thought, but, me trying to act all cool in front of the really cute girl, simply said "Yeah, OK"  
Autumn laughed a little bit and said "Call me Mojo, that's my nickname" "Cute nickname" I said without thinking and immediately blushed and looked to the ground.  
"OK, so this is your first day at Konoha High"  
"Yeah, my family just moved here from Sunagakure"  
"Oh cool. Is it nice there"  
"When there's not a sandstorm, yeah"  
"OK, well, let's get going!"

It turned out that we shared all our classes together. I found that kinda awesome.... I'll give you one guess why, anyway..... She helped me catch up on the work they were doing in Algebra. "I really hate this class..... I hate all school...." she said in the middle of algebra. "I hate school too.... all ways have, all ways will." After algebra was lunch. Mojo led me over to a table and introduced me to her friends. "Guys? This is Dylan, his family just moved from Sunagakure"  
"Hey," said a woman with long black hair and white eyes. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata"  
"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-chans boyfriend." A blonde guy with what looked like whisker marks just nodded as he scarfed down ramen There was a chubby boy that was eating 4 bags of potato chips at a time said "I'm Akamichi Chouji, nice to meet you"  
A boy with black hair simply said "Uchiha Sasuke" and went back to drinking his tea.  
A pink-haired girl stood up, grabbed my hand, and shook it feircly "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Dill pickle"  
"Dill pickle?" I asked. "Yeah, after the pickle...." "I figured"  
The other kids at the table were Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Ten-Ten. I was told that two other boys, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, were off studying some where.  
"What about Uzu and Kyo?" Ino asked Mojo.  
"Oh yeah..... Uzu and Kyo are boyfriend and.... boyfriend"  
"Gay lovers? That's going to be fun"  
"Why?" asked a certain ramen lover.  
"Oh, a few boys back in Suna were gay and..... hit on me...... every day....." (a/N I do not find homosexuality bad or anything, I won a bet with my friends and if they lost, their characters, Kyo and Uzu, would be gay for each other, that's all. Oh, and Kyo and Uzu are not gay in real life)  
All of the boys, save for pineapple head and emo boy, chuckled at me. I responded by flipping them off "Now, I don't know weather to be happy that I'm being checked out, or feel weird that its GUYS checking me out"  
Even emo boy chuckled at that. pineapple head over there was just sleeping.  
Ino, who had been quiet since I got there, had suddenly asked "So, Dylan, you got a girlfriend back in Sunagakure"  
"First off, none of your business. Second off, no I don't"  
Ino the looked over at Mojo with a "Well?" look on her face. Mojo responded with a "F*** off" look on her face.  
"Oh! Dylan, want to come over to my house on Friday?" Mojo asked me.  
"Um..... For what?  
"I'm throwing a little party, everyone at the tables going to be there, Neji, Lee, Kyo, and Uzu will be there too. Were gunna watch scary movies"  
"Uh, if my parents are fine with it, then yeah, I'd love to come"  
Sakura and Ino quietly giggled at that remark, and when Kiba asked what they were laughing about, they replied "Nothing you need to worry about."


	2. The SleepOver

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Hey Mojo? I have a sister at home, she's my twin. Is it fine if she comes with me to the party?" I asked her.

"That's fine Dylan. I look forward to meeting her."

"Thanks."

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

My parents let me and Rose, my sister, stay over at Mojo's house. We got there around 6 p.m. She answered the door already in pajamas; they had little pink hearts on them. When she realized what she was wearing, she shoved us into the living room and ran off to her room covering her face up. Sakura and Ino were giggling to each other when they saw Mojo's face.

"What are you horny little school girls giggling at?" I asked

"Were not horny..... Yet...." Ino giggled.

I thought about all of the possibilities but then lost them once I saw Mojo in a simple black t-shirt and black pants. "Wow...." I dumbfoundedly said to her.

"You like?" she mockingly asked.

"Uh...." was all I could mutter before the doorbell rang and the other guests arrived. I silently thanked them, but at the same time wished it was just me and Mojo. It had been five days since I started at Konoha High. Mojo showed me around the school the first two days and hung with me the other three. She didn't have to, but she did anyway. All of the people from the table had come through the door.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee!" He then proceeded to kiss Rose's hand, after which she blushed heavily.

"Guys, this is my sister, Rose. Be nice to her OK? And, don't hurt her." I told them.

"Oh yeah, Dylan. Why hasn't Rose been at school all week?" Mojo asked.

"I've been in bed with a bad cold.... I'll start next week." She answered for me.

"SHE SPEAKS!!!" said a human cherry blossom. (Sakura, for those who don't know.)

"Yes, I do speak, just not often. I'm kinda shy...."

"If you can get her to speak, you're lucky." I told the group, in which I received a punch to the arm from my dear twin sister. I noticed Kyo and Uzu weren't talking to each other, and when I asked Mojo about it, she told me they broke up.

We sat down to watch a movie, we chose "Nightmare On Elm Street". 4 of the girls there were really scared. One of them was only kinda scared. That girl was Mojo. When the movie ended, the seating was like this: Kyo had his arm around Ino's neck, who was, in turn, leaning into Kyo's chest. That's when I found out Uzu and Kyo were bisexual, not homosexual. Uzu was sleeping with his head on Sakura's lap. Rose was sitting next to Lee, who was VERY comforting to her. I made sure he new I would hurt him if he hurt her. She glared at me when I told him that, but she knows I protect the ones I love. Neji and Tenten were cuddling on the couch, while Shikamaru and Sasuke were in chairs next to the couch. One chair on one side, and one on the over. I was sitting with my back to the couch and Mojo was sitting in my lap. I had wrapped my arms around her stomach and buried my face into her neck. No one had realized how me and her were sitting. Around the middle of the movie, Mojo fell asleep, and had curled up into a ball. After which, I had fallen asleep. No one woke us up when they saw us; they just went to bed in their respective sleeping bags. At around two in the morning, I woke up and saw how we were sitting. My face turned a dark shade of crimson. I had apparently moved a little bit too much, seeing as how Mojo opened her eyes and looked up at me. Once she realized, we had the same color of crimson on our faces. She quickly stood up and ran over to her sleeping bag and got in quickly. I just crawled over to mine, and got in slowly. I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about how Mojo's body was so close to mine.

I thought that it had only been about an hour or two, but, as I could tell from the other kids waking up, it had been longer then I thought. 8 hours to be exact. I sat up and looked over at Mojo, was sleeping very peacefully. Rose had noticed I was blushing a bit. "Hey bro, why are you blushing?" she whispered to me.

"Huh? I-I'm blushing?"

"Heavily." said Sakura, who had also noticed I was blushing.

I laid back down and covered up my face with my sleeping bag.

"Hey! Why are you blushing Dylan? Answer me!" asked my annoying sister.  
"No"  
"Is it how you and Mojo were sitting last night"  
"Yes"  
"It is? Wait... Do you like Mojo?" asked an annoying ramen lover, to which his girlfriend elbowed him in the gut and telling him to stay out of it.  
"What did I do? He seems like he likes her.... so I wanna see if he does"  
"I know honey, but still. If he does like her, he'll tell us"  
"But I want to win that bet..." He said before Sasuke and Neji had started glaring at him.  
"Bet? You made a bet on if I like Mojo or not?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and if you do, I win $100....." replied Naruto.  
"Not if you keep blabbing...." said Sasuke.  
"Hmm.... well Naruto.... you just won $100....." I whispered, hoping Mojo didn't hear me. "You like me Dylan?" I just nodded, to embarrassed to say anything. Naruto held out a hand to Sasuke, who reached into his wallet and handed him $50. Neji then did the same. I sat up and took the $50 Neji gave Naruto.  
"Hey that's mine"  
"Yeah, it is, but the bet was on ME, so I'm taking half of it"  
"Whatever"  
Mojo stood up and walked over to me while I was yelling at Naruto. She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I looked at her in shock and blushed slightly. She giggled and said "Your really cute when you blush." which made me blush even more. "Your really cute all the time...." I said to her. To my surprise, she blushed a lot and said "Th-thanks"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well thats chapter two. Hope you like it.


End file.
